The subject matter herein relates generally to a dual connector system.
Dual connector systems include first and second electrical connectors mounted to a host circuit board that are electrically connected to a dual connector module. The dual connector module includes a module circuit board having connector interfaces for interfacing with the first and second electrical connectors. Typically communication components are mounted to the module circuit board. For example, electrical and/or optical components may be mounted to the module circuit board. In various applications an on-board optics module may be mounted to the module circuit board. Heat dissipation of the communication components may be provided, such as in the form of a heat sink thermally coupled to the communication components and supported by the module circuit board.
Mating of the dual connector module to the first and second electrical connectors typically involves loading the dual connector module into a first position in a vertical direction and then sliding the dual connector module to a second position in a horizontal direction to mate with the first and second electrical connectors. However, proper mating of the module circuit board to both electrical connectors simultaneously may be difficult. Additionally, securing the dual connector module to the first and second electrical connectors may be problematic. For example, holding the rear end of the dual connector module downward on the second electrical connector to ensure adequate electrical connection between the dual connector module and the second electrical connector may be problematic. Conventional dual connector systems utilize J-shaped hooks associated with second electrical connector to hold the module circuit board downward against the contacts of the second electrical connector. Notches are formed in the module circuit board to receive the J-shaped hooks. However, such notches take away potential component area of the module circuit board and narrow the paths for routing electrical traces through the module circuit board.
A need remains for a dual connector system that secures the dual connector module with the first and second electrical connectors on the host circuit board for proper mating.